


Oblivious

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jonghyun and Taemin have to mm help them, M/M, they've been friends for a long while and as the title says are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Kibum is a high-end Jewelry designer that lives in the city, who’s best friend is Jinki, who owns his own veterinarian clinic and owns a small farm about an hour from Kibum’s place. Saturday’s are their weekly dinner ‘dates’.





	1. Chapter 1

            The pencil made a soft, soothing sound as it shaded the sketch lightly. Kibum hummed quietly, right foot tapping slightly as he fidgeted, and a gentle sway of the classical music coming from the portable speaker sitting on the desk to his right. He’d clean up the sketches and scan them into the computer later, for he had once tried the tablet and despised the feeling of it in his hand. He enjoyed the texture of the paper as he moved across the parchment, the way a finely sharpened pencil felt as it’s line was pulled, and the way the eraser squished just a little when he used it to make a mistake disappear. He stopped moving the pencil, tip still against the sketch pad when the door to his office opened. Not that he needed it to in order to know who it was, all glass of the inner wall took away the necessity. He smiled easily though, “Hey, Minho.”

            “There were donuts in the breakroom. I saved you a jelly-filled.” Minho slipped in, the glass door closing soundlessly behind him, and slid the donut onto the desk on it’s napkin. “That weird girl in accounting was eyeing it.”

            Kibum softly snorted. “Well thank you for saving it from the world of numbers.”

            “You’re very welcome.” Minho scowled for a minute at the sprinkle that fell on his white button up. “What are you up to this weekend?”

            “Mm, the usual.” Kibum pushed his sketch pad forward with the tips of his fingers and placed the pencil along the binding. After wiping his hands on the damp cloth to his right he lifted the donut closer. “Tomorrow I’m going over Jinki’s for our weekly dinner. Gonna take Garcons over there for the first time, see how he fares against the chickens that guard the back porch.”

            “You sound like you’re dating him.” Minho paused to lick his fingers of chocolate icing before asking, “Are you?”

            Kibum’s boisterous laughter probably could be heard across the building. “Me? Dating Jinki? Hilarious.”

            “Well, either way, I hope you have a good time.” Minho grinned as he stood, dropping his napkin in Kibum’s wastebasket. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

            As the door closed behind the man Kibum scooped some of the jelly from his donut with his finger and as he ate it slowly he laughed quietly to himself. “Yeah.. dating Jinki.. Hilarious.”

—--–

_Saturday Night_

            The sun was setting on the horizon. The few cows were grazing up on the hill, causing a beautiful silhouette. Kibum stepped out of his car, small poodles following after him and causing a billow of dirt to flow into the air around their feet. He glanced around as he closed the door, the food he brought to make in the bag in the back seat. He spotted Jinki through the open barn door, rubber boots on his feet and his big silver bucket Kibum knew to be the feed for the horses. He looked away from the horse trying to get to the bucket when he heard the yaps of the dogs. The smile on his face spread easily, even with the dirt splattered on his face. “Hey! Is it dinner time already?”

            “Yeah,” Kibum snorted when the horse, the nameplate telling him their name was Chu, knocked against the gate again out of impatience. “It seems you’re being too slow.”

            “Just because you’re pregnant Chu Baby doesn’t mean you get special treatment. HEY!” Jinki stepped far enough away so his shirt wasn’t in reach of her teeth. He pouted, “You’re being an asshole because we have company, aren’t you?”

            She whinnied in response. Jinki grumbled as he opened the gate and poured the oats into her pale. He was running his hand over her coat when Kibum quietly said, “But you love her.”

            “She’s my favorite, but don’t tell the others.” Jinki grinned before stepping out and locking the gate behind him. “Let’s get inside. Garcons is picking a fight with the wrong hen.”

            Kibum whipped around just in time to see the bird peck rapidly at the tiny puppy and rushed to scoop him up. “Oh baby no, no, not Mrs. Pots. She’s mean.”

            As they headed out Jinki gestured toward Commedes, walking as far away as he could from the chicken. “They learn though.”

            Jinki slipped his boots off on the back porch, tossing them onto the grass along the steps. Kibum had already dropped the slippers Jinki placed on the table down beside him. Jinki took the leashes from him so he could run down and get the food from his car. He returned just as Jinki was pushing open the door. “Yes, yes guys air conditioning.”

            Commedes ran straight for the first cat bed in sight as soon as the leash was off his collar as usual. Garcons was a little more hesitant. He was just a tiny dog in a big new world. Jinki was leaning against the archway leading into the kitchen watching him slowly make his way into the big living room as Kibum carefully unloaded his bag. “I thought we could have garlic pasta.”

            “Sounds great Kibum.”

            “Oh and you already have the wine chilling, wow I love you.”

            “It’s white of course it’s chilled.” Jinki hummed. “I think Garcons has found his spot.”

            “Let me guess,” Kibum quietly spoke as he straightened with the pots and skillet he needed. “On your recliner?”

            “Exactly. How the fuck did you know that?”

            “He sleeps in mine all the time.” Kibum untwisted the bag of garlic. “Are you going to help me or lay with my dog like the last hundred times?”

            “I help!” Jinki exclaimed as he turned away from checking on the pups and walked to the edge of the counter to lean against it on his elbows. He smiled cutely. “I eat everything you make for me. I make dishes easier.”

            “Uh huh.” Kibum scuffed, tossing a napkin at him. “Wipe off the counter and go shower. You smell like a farm.”

            “Yeah, yeah I’m going I’m going.”

—-–

            The timer on the oven was beeping when Jinki’s soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. His hair was still a little damp. He was wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt that Kibum was sure he had in college. The man perked up when he saw the garlic bread being placed on top of the stove. “Is that cheese?”

            “No that’s bread.” Jinki glared at him, which was menacing at all as per usual, before grabbing a slice. He yelped softly at the temperature, breathing quickly on it to try and cool it down, before taking a bite anyway. Kibum crossed his arms as he leaned back against the kitchen island. “I’m surprised you even have any taste buds left with how often you burn them with your impatience.”

            “Don’t make such delicious food and I wouldn’t have to.” Crumbs were falling out onto his lip and on his shirt as he spoke, words a little muffled from the mouth full of bread.

            “You’re a mess.”

            “Mm, no argument there.” Jinki put the rest of the bread on the plate on the right, knowing it was his by the extra cheese present on top. He grabbed both plates once Kibum placed his bread alongside his pasta. “You get the bottle Bum.”

            He hooked his fingers around the two wine glasses carefully before curling his hand around the neck of the wine bottle, following Jinki out to his small dining room. The table only had places for up to four people, five if the squeezed, but Jinki wasn’t much for extensive visitors or guests… so it worked. Kibum popped the cork and poured them each a glass before taking his seat to the left of Jinki, back up against the white lace of his curtains that when open gave a beautiful view of the magnolia trees he had planted along his driveway.  “Anything exciting happen at work?”

            Jinki laughed a little as he twirled his fork in his pasta, “I own a vet clinic. It’s not a day until some type of pet does some type of bodily relief on me.”

            “That’s not exciting if it happens all the time,” Kibum scrunched his nose, a little grossed out. Then he remembered the story Jinki was telling him on Wednesday and his eyes widened, “Whatever happened to that kitten?”

            “Mm,” Jinki hummed as he finished his bite, “The underweight one that I should’ve put down?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Oh well, he’s in cat room.”

            “Jinki~”

            “What?” Jinki dipped his head, shy and embarrassed. “I had two cats, what’s another one?”

            Kibum’s gaze softened, knowing deep down that the kitten was going to go home with Jinki no matter what. “Well after dinner you’ll have to show me them.”

            “I have to feed him anyway!”

            “Him, hmm? Have you named him?”

            “Chip.” Jinki happily answered. “His front tooth was chipped when they brought him in so... Chip.”

            “You knew you were going to take him even before you weighed him, didn’t you?”

            Jinki played with his food, swirling the noodles with his fork, cheeks a little pink as he mumbled. “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

            “Mhmm.”

            “Shut up.”

—---

            The second movie’s credits were rolling as Kibum drank the last sip of wine from the bottle. Jinki’s eyes were beginning to close, for he had always been a sleepy type of drinker. The tipsier he felt the warmer he was, and the drowsier he became. He tugged his blanket tighter around his shoulder as he shifted his head against the couch cushion to look at him. “Are you ready for bed?”

            “Should’ve been like 2 glasses ago but yeah.” Kibum’s gaze fell to his lap, where Jinki’s eldest cat Moe was stretched out like he owned the spot. “Don’t think he’s gonna like it though.”

            Jinki unswaddled himself to scoop the fat cat up off Kibum. “Come on sweetie. It’s time for bed.”

            Moe protested, as expected, but soon he slowly made his way down the hall to the right, toward the room where his big meant-for-a-dog bed was waiting for him. Commedes and Garcons were sleeping in the cat bed under the table. Kibum knew that Commedes would be okay, but Jinki still put out a pee pad he still had from puppy fostering just in case Garcons needed to go. “I hope he doesn’t go on your floors.”

            “With what’s happened in this house, it wouldn’t be the first,” Jinki paused for a minute gathering his blanket. “Or last for that matter.”

            Their glasses and the empty bottle was dropped off in the kitchen on their way down the left hallway, where the master bedroom was. Jinki tossed a pair of pajama pants on the bed for Kibum as he went to brush his teeth and wash his face before bed. One thing that had come out of being friends with Kibum for so long was his skincare routine. He was coming out finished when Kibum was walking in, picking up the toothbrush that was left in the cup for him.

            Jinki was comfortable in bed, hugging his pillow tight. His glasses were folded and placed on his table. He squinted to see him coming in. “I think tomorrow I’m going to make waffles.”

            “Waffles?” Kibum echoed as he lifted the blankets on the other side of the bed. It had been a few years since Jinki had bought this house and made it his home, and about that long since they had made Saturday nights their dinner night. He could remember Jinki’s ludicrous tone when he offered to sleep on the couch when it was far too late and he was far too tipsy to drive home. _‘I’ve put aloe on your ass when you fell asleep at the beach with a thong on. I think we can sleep in the same bed.’_. Even now when Jinki had a guest bedroom, it was the routine. He was fussing with his pillow as he asked, “Why waffles?”

            “I haven’t used the waffle maker you got me in a while.” Jinki softly explained, turning onto his back to be able to look over at him. “Unless you want something else.”

            “No, no, waffles are good.” Kibum shifted onto his left side, hands under his cheek, smiling as he gazed over at Jinki. “Goodnight.”

            “Mm, goodnight Bum.”

——

            While Kibum showered and got dressed in the extra clothes he packed, Jinki went to work on the waffles. After breakfast, he would go out and take care of his animals. He was plating the first waffle when he heard Kibum coming from his bedroom. He had a toothbrush in his hand, toothpaste foam on his lip as he removed it to speak. “I keep telling you that shampoo is bad for your hair.”

            “Does my hair look bad?” Kibum pauses, mid brush and looks at him fully. Jinki’s hair is everywhere from sleep, a little frizzy even, and he just bursts out laughing when the man smiles from ear to ear at him. Jinki almost drops the batter in his hand when the toothpaste foam starts coming out of Kibum’s mouth, threatening to drip onto his clean shirt. “Please go fix yourself before my tummy hurts too much from laughing to eat my waffle.”

—-–


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bit of help, they realize what they really feel about the other.

          Jinki grabs the phone and has it to his ear without much thought, voice cracking as he answers. “Hello?”

          “I know it’s like three am but Garcons isn’t breathing very well and he’s being really lethargic and and the closest 24-hour vet is like two hours away Jinki and-”

          “Whoa whoa whoa Bum hold up.” Jinki pushed off the bed with his elbow, rubbing his eyes before squinting at his alarm clock. Sure enough, it was 3:15 am on a Saturday morning. “Slow down.” 

          “Garcons is sick.” Kibum took a shaky breath, “I don’t know what to do Jinki.” 

          “Go to my clinic.” 

          “What?” Kibum sniffles harshly, “It’s not open.” 

          Jinki threw his blankets from his legs, swinging them off the bed as he quickly sat up. He smacked his mouth a few times before he stretched. “It will be in about twenty minutes or so when I get there. He’s going to be okay Kibum.” 

          “Th-thanks Jinki.”

          “Get off the phone and get your baby to me, Kibum.” For once, the man did as he was told. 

\-----

          Jinki manages to cut his usual forty five minute commute to sixteen. His hair is a mess, slippers shuffling against the wood of the clinic’s floors, and eyes barely open as he makes his way to the small coffee pot in the office in the back. He hadn’t taken the time to change from his pajamas, just thrown a hoodie over his bare chest and called it a day. Night, technically… morning maybe. To be honest, he was only thinking of coffee. Sweet, sweet coffee. As it brewed he found his lab coat on the hook by the patient files and wiggled his arms through the holes.

          He was sipping his big cup, the one with cats all over it that Kibum bought him when he graduated from vet school, feet up on the front desk as he waited. It was a few minutes later he spotted Kibum’s white car pulling into the parking lot. In his arms was a tiny black bundle, and Jinki frowned deeply at how upset Kibum looked. He quickly detangled himself from his lounging position and walked around the desk as Kibum stepped through the door. One more sip of his coffee and he placed it on the counter before opening his arms. Garcons gently licked his chin as he was passed over causing Jinki to smile a little. “Lock the door. There’s coffee on the counter.”

          “Jinki-”

          “Trust me Kibum.” And with that, he turned to walk down the hall toward the examination rooms.

\----

          Kibum hadn’t taken the time to pour himself a cup of coffee, picking up Jinki’s instead. He sat in the receptionist’s chair, slowly turning around and around as he nervously waited for Jinki to return. He could go in the room, but he figured Jinki would work better and quicker if he wasn’t hearing Kibum panic over his puppy just beside him.

          He wasn’t sure how long Jinki was, but soon he was stepping out of the hallway, Garcons held securely in his arms. There was a sweet smile on his face as he gave the puppy a kiss on the top of his fluffy head. “Is it bad?” 

          “He just has the flu.”

          “The flu?”

          “Yeah. He’s young and probably is just showing the symptoms quicker than Commedes. Here,” After passing the small dog over Jinki noticed his empty coffee cup. He rose an eyebrow. “Thirsty?” 

          “I was stressed.” 

          “He’ll be okay. I gave him some medicine to help with his symptoms and I have some for Commedes too.” Jinki rummaged in the big pockets of his coat before lifting out two large pill bottles. He held up one, “These are antibiotics to help with any bacterial infections they can get with the flu. Just, make sure to give the right dog the right dose.” 

          “Thank you Jinki, I’m so sorry I woke you for nothing.” 

          Jinki was hanging up his lab coat before he shook his head. “It wasn’t nothing, Kibum. You were worried and that’s enough for me.” 

          Kibum looked up from Garcons, hand still running over his fur. “How much do I owe you?”

          He squinted as he finished cleaning up the coffee maker. “If you think I’m taking a dime from you, I’m offended.”

          “But-” 

          Jinki yawns then, eyes going back to being barely open as he scratches his tummy. “If you really wanna pay me… I’d like some eggs please.” 

          “Alright, come on Sleepy.”

          Kibum led him to his car by the man hooking his arms around his own, following him through the mostly empty streets to his apartment.

\-----

          Jinki pushed the plate that had his eggs on toast onto the coffee table in front of him before resting back against the couch. In his lap were both dogs, somehow, as he leaned his head to the left onto Kibum’s shoulder. His eyes were beginning to close as he slowly petted both dogs’ heads. He hummed as Kibum spoke. “Thank you… I know how much your sleep means to you.” 

          “Yeah,” Jinki’s eyes fully closed as a sleepy smile pulled on his face. “But you mean more, Bummie.” 

          Kibum’s throat is a little dry as he shifts as subtle as possible to look at him, but then he realizes Jinki had already fallen asleep and all he could do is chuckle. He gets Jinki settled on the couch with a pillow and a thick quilt, smiling as both his dogs jump on the curled up lump of his best friend. “Goodnight you three.”

          He’d have to wake him up in a few hours so he could go and take care of all his animals, but until then he’d let the man sleep.

\-----

          “You really don’t have to help me.” 

          “You promised me a horse ride.” Kibum quips as he struggles to pull on the pair of extra boots Jinki has. “We can’t do that until your morning chores are done.” 

          “Chores,” Jinki laughed over the clucking of the chickens around his feet, sprinkling feed as he took small steps around. “You make me seem like a child.”

          He huffed loudly as he finally managed to get the boot all the way on and leaned back on his hands, the wood of the back porch cool against his palms. “Well, what would you call it?” 

          “Being a parent,” Jinki smiled widely at his chickens, “Yes, yes there’s some for everyone.” 

          Kibum forgets he’s basically staring at the man until Jinki looks fully at him, arm holding the bucket going limp at his sides as his expressions shifts to one of concern. Kibum shakes his head softly before heaving himself up with a little smile. “Daydreaming. Let’s get going. What do we got first?” 

          “Hay.”

          “Hey yourself, but what’s first?” 

          Jinki snorted as he walked over to the barn, pushing the door open all the way and gestured further in. Kibum followed his arm and pressed his lips together, realizing, as Jinki laughed. “Hay.”

          “We are never talking about this again.”

          He had to threaten to poke Jinki with the pitchfork for him to stop laughing. 

\-----

          Kibum flexed his fingers on the reins as his gaze shifted from the view before him over to the man to his left. Jinki had his eyes closed, a relaxed smile on his face as the breeze blew through the meadow. “You know, I often forget the amount of land you have.” 

          “It’s not that much.” Jinki grinned as his eyes opened, meeting Kibum’s gaze. “It’s still nice, don’t you think?” 

          “I also understand why you moved out here from the city,” He was looking at the few cows in the distance grazing, humming as he replied. “It’s… peaceful.” 

          “Race ya back?” 

          Before he could reply, Jinki was already turning his horse around and running back down the hill. “Cheater!” 

          He could hear his laughter over the wind rushing past his ears as he tried to catch up.

\----

          “Taemin, please stop snooping.” 

          The man’s head lifted a little, humming, but his eyes were still scanning the dry erase calendar Kibum had on the wall in his small kitchen. “Did Jinki have something to do tonight?”

          “No, why do you ask?” 

          Finally, Taemin looked over. His light hair pushed off his forehead and a mischievous smirk on his face. “Isn’t he usually your first choice?”

          “Not all the time.” As Kibum slipped on his dress shoes, his voice was muffled as he said. “He doesn’t like art like that.” 

          “Are you dating Jinki?” 

          Kibum can’t stop the burst of laughter from billowing out at such an absurd thought as he walks into the kitchen to grab his keys from the tray on the counter. “No. He’s my best friend Taemin.” 

          Taemin follows him into the next room, leaning against the wall leading from his front door. “I don’t know if that’s all he is Kibum.”

          With his hands on his hips, Kibum turned. “What are you trying to say Taemin? That I’m dating Jinki and don’t know it?” 

          “I mean,” Taemin shifted, arms crossing over his chest, “You practically have a date night every Saturday. You sleep over there. You text him all the time.” 

          “So do best friends.”

          “Your dogs listen to his commands. You have a toothbrush in his bathroom. The master. Bathroom.” Taemin grinned, “Besides, he got up at 3 am on one of his only days off to treat a dog flu. You’re practically dating. He’s literally watching your dogs, who you call sons and trust with literally no one, right now.” 

          Kibum froze after finally finding his cell phone, blinking rapidly as it dawned on him. “Oh my god, I am practically dating Jinki.”

          “You’re practically married, honestly.”

          Taemin got a pillow to the face, hard, as Kibum walked past him to leave. 

\-----

          The next time Jinki is dog sitting, he invites Jonghyun over to keep him company. They had had plans to go out for drinks before Kibum asked for him to watch his dogs at the last minute. Jinki glances up from feeding Commedes and Garcons when he hears Jonghyun’s voice coming from the hallway. “Who’s toothbrush is in your master bath?” 

          He didn’t fail to notice the wiggle of his eyebrows. Running a hand over the dogs’ heads, he quipped, “What are you doing in my master bath?” 

          “You have nice smelling hand soap in there.” Jonghyun huffed quietly as he fell against the couch. “And stop deflecting. Who you fucking?” 

          Jinki just snorts, rolling the small bag of the dogs brand of food and placing it on the bottom of his pantry next to the cats’ food. “It’s Kibum’s. Get your head out of the gutter you sex fiend.” 

          Jonghyun is up on his knees, leaning on the back of the couch, staring at him blankly. “Kibum has a toothbrush in your bathroom? Not the guest bathroom… yours.” 

          Once he has the bottle of juice from the fridge he pauses before pouring. “Well yeah. Why would I put it in the guest bathroom when he sleeps in my room? He’d have to walk across the house to get his toothbrush.” 

          “For fuck's sake,” He barely hears Jonghyun mumble, before he raises his voice. “You’re dating.” 

          “We are not shut up.” Jinki grabs his cup of juice after putting the bottle back in the fridge. He’s stepping around the couch to sit in his old recliner as he continues. “You’ve never slept in the same bed as your best friend?” 

          “Yeah, but I only have one bedroom apartment with a shitty ass couch that as a human being, I don’t have the heart to let a human sit on for long periods of time, let alone sleep. You have a three bedroom house and a comfy as fuck couch.” Jonghyun smiles a little as he continues, “And when I sleep over, I get the guest bedroom.” 

          Jinki is staring at the rim of his juice as he mutters. “One room is for the cats.” 

          “Pardon the therapizing, but,” Jonghyun clears his throat then, hands folded in his lap. “Maybe the reason you haven’t been in a relationship, let alone a serious one, in almost three years is because everyone who’s expressed interest in you is not Kibum. I think deep down you know you’ve always had feelings for him. You don’t like things being unresolved.”

          “If I wanted to be therapized by you, I’d have made an appointment.” 

          Jinki really wants to hit the shit eating grin on the man’s face. “You’re not denying it.” 

          “What do you want me to say? That I have romantic feelings for Kibum?”

          “Yes.”

          “That was rhetorical.”

          “Jinki.” 

          He puts his juice on the table then, fidgeting with the end of his shirt, and avoiding Jonghyun’s gaze. “We’ve been friends since undergrad Jonghyun. I’d be lying if I said I’ve never had romantic feelings for him, but I like what we have now and I’m not going to change it.”

          “Come on Jinki. Live a little. You’re almost 35.” 

          “What, am I almost out of my prime?” 

          “As long as I’ve known you both, you are the one thing that is constant in his ever-changing, ‘I get bored easily’ life.” Jonghyun leans forward in his seat, soft, understanding smile on his face. “He gets annoyed so quickly on his dates. He’s been through what, 12 people in the last two months? But he’s never gotten tired of you.” 

          The silence that falls between them is short in time, but feels like so much more before Jinki utters, “We are practically dating, aren’t we?” 

          “Yep,” Jonghyun happily chirps, “Just without the butt stuff as far as I know.”

          “Shut up.”

          “I’ll think about it.”

\-----

          Jinki finds in the next couple months that while doing their normal things, he’s all of a sudden dissecting it with a more romantic lense, and he knows Kibum has to be picking up on the off feeling in the room. Especially when most of his wine is still in his glass and the salmon on his dish has barely been touched. “Is the food alright? I tried a different sauce and-”

          Kibum gives him a tight smile as he places his fork down on his napkin, “The salmon is just fine Jinki. I just..”

          “Just what, Kibum?” He softly asks.

          The man visibly takes a deep breath as his gaze falls to his lap. “I was talking with Taemin and he said some crazy idea that what we’re doing is basically dating.” His tongue runs over his lips quickly before he finally looks up at Jinki. “And the more I think about it the more I start to think he’s right.” 

          “I see.” Jinki takes a sip of his wine before wiping his fingers on his napkin in his lap. “Is the idea that it could be seen as a date bothering you?”

          “No, no that’s not it Jinki.” Kibum rushes out, shaking his head and hand reaching out to land on Jinki’s own before he just as quickly removes it. “I just- I think I may have been in love with you for years and it’s why nothing ever worked out because they never met my standards because they weren’t you?” 

          His voice had increased in pitch with each word, his hands visibly shaking from the limited view of his lap Jinki has. There had been very few times in their friendship he had seen Kibum look so nervous and he softens, “It might calm you to know that I think the reason I haven’t fallen for someone deeply in so long is that I was already so deeply in love with you.”

          “What have we been doing all these years?” Kibum breathes out a laugh, running his fingers through his hair. “I have a toothbrush in your bathroom like we’ve been sleeping together.”

          “I always thought we made great friends and I didn’t want to risk losing that.”

          The corner of Kibum’s lips curves up then. “The only difference between us now and dating is I’ve yet to kiss you.”

          Jinki’s head dips, cheeks pink as he shyly asks. “Do you want to?”

          “A lot… actually.”

          “Well eat your food. Maybe you can have one as dessert.”

          Kibum’s smile grows as he flirts, “Are you saying your kisses are as sweet as that pie over there?”

          Jinki shrugs, sipping his wine slowly. As the glass is gently placed on the table he gives a little grin. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.” 

\----

          The movie’s opening credits are playing when Kibum lets his hand fall softly on Jinki’s knee beside him, causing the man to slowly look over him. It’s not the first time he’s admired or noticed at all, Jinki’s beauty. He’s so attractive then, brows lifted and a little whisper of a smile on those plush lips of his. His brows are falling for just a moment before Kibum’s hand is cupping his cheek and he’s blessed with the rose shade across Jinki’s cheeks. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

          “Yeah.” The kiss is simple and quick at first, but as they part with wide eyes realizing fully what they had done, it wasn’t weird as they expected it to be. It felt… nice. Before either of them can overthink it, Jinki’s eyes are closing once again as he leans in. Both of his hands are pushing into Kibum’s hair as he presses their lips together. When he parts again, he’s smirking. “If you’re gonna kiss me, do it properly.” 

          Kibum’s heart thumps loudly in his chest as he gazes at him. Jinki giggles before quietly asking. “Did I break you?”

          He raises his hand and shows a tiny space between his finger and thumb. “A little bit. It was a sweet kiss.”

          Jinki kisses his cheek before laying his head on Kibum’s shoulder, getting comfortable to watch the movie. The small display of affection is one Jinki had done so many times before, but as he curled their fingers together Kibum felt so warm and content in a way he hadn’t before. He rather liked this.


End file.
